1 Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to resource partitions in a virtualized computing environment and more particularly relates to relocating related resource partitions.
2 Description of the Related Art
Hardware and software virtualization enables the abstraction of a computing platform and/or an operating system to simulate computer environments in which applications, programs, and operating systems may execute. Typically, an application on a computing platform, such as a hypervisor, manages and/or provides these virtual environments, or resource partitions (partitions of the computing platform's resources).
Many virtualization systems provide resource partition mobility—the ability to relocate a resource partition from one division (such as a computer system) to another division to balance workloads, free up resources on a computer system, and the like. Often, resource partitions communicate with other resource partitions in the same or different division. Therefore, relocating a particular resource partition may affect communication traffic with the particular resource partition and other resource partitions.